Love at the Pole
by jj-ackfrost
Summary: Bunny and Jack are at the Pole for one of North's famous parties. North's getting really drunk, really fast; the pair soon retire to Jack's room annoyed, but perhaps the walls aren't as sound proof as they thought? (( Prompt From: Night-Fury1 (/u/2369719/) ))
1. Party Pooper

_"I wrote this all in one day so I aggressively apologize if it sucks.  
This ending seriously killed me, I could not decide how to end it so..  
I can't even talk about it anymore."~  
_

It was happening again, North was a thousand years past the point of being too drunk for your own party. He always had to go so overboard that it was downright obnoxious. Even a sober North was enough to drive people crazy most of the time, especially Bunny, and he had had just about enough of it tonight. Jack continually felt the Pooka tugging on his hoodie sleeve and poking at his sides, trying to tempt him into leaving earlier than suspected.

Jack knew North was bugging his lover on purpose but he couldn't help but laugh. "Give it a rest Cottontail, just ignore him." The whines and annoyed whimpers kept coming from the Pooka every time he'd walk past Jack who was talking to Tooth. Asking her stupid question while she was on the tipsy side was one of the Sprites favorite past times and he never liked to let the opportunity pass. But the endless moans from Bunny were irritating him more than usual. At first Aster's voice sounded very harsh but it quickly melted into a whisper as he tried to get the teen to leave. "I can't… Jack, please…"

Jack's shoulders slumped finally giving in; Bunny could tell by his body language that that was a yes to his much needed escape and he grabbed the boy's arm to drag him off, forcing Jack to make the goodbye to Tooth quick. At first Jack thought he'd be thrown down one of Aster's tunnels so he was surprised when he realized he was being led to his own quarters at North's. "I thought you wanted to leave?" He questioned, waving casually at the Yeti's as they passed.

He watched as Bunny's eyebrows furrowed, looking around in question for the right door to open. "I just needed to get away from North and be with ya, is that too much to ask Frostbite?" Jack was a little shocked but happy all the same, he smiled and stepped in front of his lover and opened the proper door to his room and went in with him.

Before Jack could even turn around Aster closed the door with a thump of his foot and pounced at the teen, tackling him against the floor cause the Sprite to rise with laughter. "Hey Bunny, take it easy." Bunny proceeded to lick Jack's neck and cheek, in a grooming fashion more than anything else making Jack not only continue laughing but also caused the familiar frosted cheeks to appear that Bunny seemed to love. Aster couldn't help but smile as his lover pleaded him to stop in his low laughter.

"There ain't no way I'm stopping now, yer about to find out why I really wanted to leave." The Pooka pressed his forehead against Jack's chest as his ears went back, having a moment to take in his sweet, chilling scent. Jack listened as the familiar sound of Aster's soft teeth grinding started, he reached up and took a gentle hold of rabbit's ear, the low purr from him muffled against Jack's chest. "What, just for cuddles? How boring Aster~" the Sprite teased, as much as he knew the Pooka enjoyed a moment of love before every session he liked to bug the affections anyways.

Aster growled lowly and stripped the boy of his frosted hoodie in one swift movement, admiring the Sprites pale skin as always. "Shut it, mate. Or I'll make sure you can't even stand after this." The Pooka suddenly regretted saying such a thing and prepared for one of the witty comebacks he always receives from the teen, but this time was different. "Oh, I sure hope so~" The teen cooed encouragingly. That gripped Bunny the ears ferociously and threw him over the edge, the pure seduction in his lover's voice when he teased him drove him crazy.

Aster pulled his equipment off over his head throwing it aside. He leaned towards his lover and pressed his nose against the teen's lips for a kiss, which Jack gladly complied too. The Pooka then proceeded to unbuckle Jack's belt and carefully gripped the fabric of his pants with his teeth, stripping the Sprite as his hands worked on removing his own arms bands. Aster only did this because Jack liked the feel of Bunny's fur and hated when something blocked his cool skin from it.

Jack whimpered in anticipation as the Pooka undressed him, feeling Aster's lips kissing and rubbing against his legs felt so good. Aster's ears perked up at the sounds Jack was making, content that his lover liked this so much. His warm breath crept up on the chilled Sprites skin, causing him to shiver at the temperature change. "B-Bunny…" Jack closed his eyes, the simple sensation of the Pooka's warmth enough to make the teen's member rise. Aster reached up and pressed the teen's hips against the stone floor to keep him in place, whispering softly as he moved closer to his lover. "Stay still, Frostbite."

The Sprites back arched off the floor, in a reflex of him trying to buck his hips, as a moan escaped his lips. Aster was working on him with his tongue which was something he had done rarely due to the obvious precautionary measures; Bunny must not have been in that bad of mood after all. He had to keep the pressure on Jack's hips as the boy moved underneath him in pleasure judging by the moans and whimpers that he was making. Just as the Pooka started getting into it the door burst open, slamming against the wall.

Aster sat up quickly and looked back to see who it was, and too no surprise it was the drunken North himself. Jack froze, suddenly terrified that his father figure was going to freak out right there. Bunny didn't move in order to keep his lover's naked body mostly hidden from the older man. "What do ya want, can't ya see we're busy 'ere mate." The Pooka glared at North furiously, prepared to knock the idiot out right there. North just stood there staring at them, sure he knew they were together but he never knew things like this ever actually worked. Jack started to say something but Aster quickly put his paw over his mouth to keep him silent.

North looked as if he was going to fall over as he gestured out towards the whole room, slurring over his words, "Is not soundproof!" Bunny arched a brow and a small smirk met his lips as he heard Jack mumble a '_oops'_ under his breath. They had thought over the booming music that it wouldn't be an issue. Although North looked pretty anger and intimidating Aster tried to shoo him off with a wave of his paw in irritation as he looked back down at Jack but North wasn't having it.

He stormed into the room but only made it a few slippery steps in before Aster stood tall right in front of him, "That ain't a good idea, mate. Everyone must be missin' ya at the party by now." This man reeked of alcohol and the scent almost made Bunny sick just by standing so close, but the Pooka gave North a gentle turn around and pushed him out the door which he thankfully didn't make a fuss about. The Pooka quickly shut the door and locked it this time, a soft sigh of his frustration came out before taking a quick hop back to the Sprite. He scooped the teen up in his arms and set him down on the bed gently, pulling him into a short embrace. "Now, where were we?" he whispered into Jack's ear, the boy simply wrapped his arms around Aster's neck with that mischievous smile of his and pulled Aster into a kiss.


	2. Wild Nights

_"So, I could apologize for the rest of my life but it still wouldn't be enough for how late this is... I just totally lost the motivation to write it._

_That's all I have to say cause I'm so ashamed. Enjoy your JackRabbit smut."_

The morning sun burned through the open window like a plague to Jack Frost, this is the part he'd always regret when he thought sleeping underneath a blanket was anywhere near a good idea. Jack woke slowly and reached his hand up lazily to brush it through his damp hair, it felt like a ratted mess. His body felt hot and achy, a soft hum came from him as he shifted onto his side struggling to find a comfortable position.

Aster woke to the sound of his lover moving, smiling as he felt Jack nuzzle into his chest. The Pooka noticed too that the heat in the room was almost unbearable for him never mind how his half frozen boyfriend felt. Aster peeked over his shoulder towards the window with squinting eyes and quickly shifted out of bed to pull the blinds closed. He grabbed the blankets and yanked them off the bed then cuddled back against Jack the way they were before, "Should cool off soon, Frostbite."

The sprite moaned in pain, not only was the destruction of the warmth melting his body but his legs, oh god his legs. "What happened last night?" he managed to mumble through the Pooka's fur. He felt a soft paw brush the hair back that was just above his ear gently, then a cool tongue met his cheek and the boy gasped softly. Aster spoke in between his licks, trying to clean the boy of his sweat, "Kinda blurry for me too, I remember North bein' as impossible as ever…"

Jack shifted underneath Aster and he groaned again, "That feels good." The Pooka continued to groom his love, moving down to his neck, his eyes opened slowly and now that he was awake enough he noticed what was littered across Jack's skin, "Bloody hell! You are covered in bruises!" The sprite looked down at his naked body with a gasp, no wonder all he did was throb when he moved. He looked up at Aster and saw the distressed look on his face that always made him smile because he always worried over the silliest things. Jack reached his hand up to brush his hand over the Pooka's cheek, "Must have been one wild night, huh?" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Now, where were we?" Aster whispered into Jack's ear, the boy simply wrapped his arms around the Pooka's neck with that mischievous smile of his and pulled Aster into a kiss. The smooch was soft and gentle, Jack grasped at the Pooka's fur on his back as the kiss got more intense, their lips met over and over, pressing together harder and more urgently. Jack whimpered softly when Aster's warm tongue met his lips, parting them he whined, begging for more.

Aster let out a soft sigh as he shifted his leg up to press his knee gently against his lovers crotch, "Jack…" he let the boy moan at his touch, loving the sound of it before his tongue pursued the others mouth once again. Jack's cheeks frosted over, shifting his legs slightly as his cool tongue weakly battled against the Pooka's exploring one. He felt the dominant one rub behind his teeth and over the roof of his mouth, it tickled but he didn't mind it. Aster finally pulled away slowly, licking the trailing saliva off of Jack's chin. He felt the teens head press back as an invitation to explore his cold skin which he took without hesitation.

With every lick and loving bite that Aster gave the sprite would groan underneath him, he knew his lover was becoming impatient as usual but he enjoyed teasing him since this was the only time he had a chance too so privately. Jack gasped when he felt a paw press against his throbbing member, he was forced to let go of Aster's fur as he moved down the sprites body. It felt like wherever his lover kissed or licked his skin was flaring up, Jack shivered as moan after breathless moan escaped his lips while Aster kissed down his body while his paw stroked the teen's flesh at a painfully slow pace. "I–I can't, Aster nngh…" the boy whined and it only got the Pooka even more excited, his free paw ran down Jack's leg, pulling the extension up but keeping it bent.

Aster sat up and started planting his kisses along the sprites narrow calf as he continued working on the teen's now heated manhood. "You okay there, mate? You are shakin' quite a bit." he mumbled through his loving gestures from his mouth. Jack started to speak from a muffled moan but the words were lost, his hips bucked up into Aster's hand and his foot twitched. The sprite was left tormented on his back until he finally choked out, "P–Please Aster, I can't wait anymore…"

The Pooka let out a low chuckle, running his soft tongue over the side of Jack's foot as his body shifted. He pushed his knees under the sprites legs, forcing his back side up onto his lap and he proceeded to grind his hips against Jack slowly. The teen continued to whine and moan, tugging the sheets over his face and let out a soft yelp when he felt a gentle nip at his toes. Aster leaned forward and pushed the sprite's arm aside, revealing his face once again, "I like to see your face…" and he leaned up to kiss him deeply.

Jack barely had a chance to return the kiss before Aster pulled away, he used the moment he had to reach over to his bedside table and strain his arm into the drawer to get the bottle of lube from it. The teen body jerked again, his arm twitching away from over the table with the bottle as the Pooka dragged his soft tongue down his stomach leaving his hot breath with it. Another ragged moan filled the room and Jack squirmed under the touch.

Aster let out a grunt and looked up at his love when he felt something hit him in the head, though it wasn't enough to hurt. His eye caught the bottle next to them and he couldn't help but laugh, "What? Ya need to prepare yerself, Fros–" Silenced by a tight grip on his ear he glared down at Jack, those blue eyes were so big, desperate, beautiful, and most of all demanding, "Alright, I got it ya little brat."

This time the Pooka received a satisfied grin from the one underneath him and Jack shifted slightly, pressing both of their throbbing members together which managed to get a groan out of both of them. Aster flipped the cap on the bottle and dumped it upside down where their bodies met, shivering at the cool fluid, "I hate this stuff."

Jack only chuckled at the others grumbling annoyance and pushed the hair off his forehead slowly and shut his eyes, breathing out, "Hurry up, ya damn kangaroo." His head was spinning so much it almost hurt; this never failed to happen, no matter how many times they did this. It still affected Jack and made him act in a way that only the Pooka ever saw, so clingy and desperate for love. The teen wasn't afraid to deny it here.

The Pooka was more than happy to comply to Jack's wishes, he needed this just as much as his lover did but there always seemed to be a part of him that just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and cuddle. When all of this first started that was never there, the growing love between them though seemed to let the trait sneak its way in. Settling his paws on Jack's hips, he lifted gently to get in position, letting one paw lean the cool skin to line his buckhood up with the entrance. Aster took a moment to look up at Jack when he pushed only slightly, wanting to make sure he'd be alright with the preparation and it seemed to be alright since the sprite only let out a quiet grunt.

Pushing in a little deeper Aster let out a soft groan, it was tight and cold, incredibly cold. Bringing his paw down to rest on the bed beside Jack's side he breathed out a quiet apology, for what he wasn't exactly sure. Jack replied with a small smile as he brought his arms up, resting his hands on the back of the Pooka's neck, "Go ahead, love."

A low rumbling purr grew from Aster's throat and he pushed in fully, bucking his hips against the others legs gaining a loud and shaky moan from Jack. The sound rang in his ears, it was so beautiful, Jack was so beautiful. Without any more hesitation he started with a rhythm in his thrusts, watching in pleasure as the sprite twitched and arched underneath him, falling on heavy breaths and quiet whines.

Jack had to admit his eagerness was a poor idea; this hurt more than he thought it would though it was nothing like the first few times it was still painful enough to cause tears to sting at his eyes. At first he just bit his lip and rode the pain out, he knew it would pass quickly; it never took long at all. Once his body seemed to release some tension the pressure inside him seems to subside and he all but mewled at the pleasure that now flooded over his body.

The Pooka's hands roamed, running the padded paws and claws all over Jack's body, pressing hard with every thrust in and occasionally gripping at his sides as a moan took over his body. Aster pressed deep, changing the angle every couple of thrusts in an attempt to find his lovers sweet spot and that was something that never took long. Jack knew there was no denying that Aster knew him inside and out like the back of his hand but he'd never complain about that especially with the way the feeling made him gasp and writhe and make all these sounds come out of him that he tried so hard to forget everytime after they made love.

Gripping into the Pooka's fur Jack let out a moan as his head pressed back, causing his head to spin, the alcohol was starting to get to him, "B-Bunny, haah… s-so close…" The sprite's body jerked forward, pressing their chests together for a moment before he lowered but Aster just followed him down, desperate to keep close.

Squirming at the feeling of Aster's furry arms curling under his body and rubbing along his back as they moved, it was ticklish but it felt so soft and only added to the pleasure as the thrusts seemed to quicken. Jack's legs tensed around the Pooka's waist and his moans grew in volume, absentmindedly gripping Aster's ear as his climax hit him hard. His body shuddered and his head fell back, feeling the cold fluid spread over his stomach and probably get all over the Pooka's fur but his body still rocked.

Again and again, with every move Jack whimpered or gasped, so sensitive to every touch now that it was almost too much to bear. This had to be one of Aster's favorite parts, watching the sprite in the afterglow of the orgasm was strangely adorable but the torture didn't last long since it only took a few more thrusts until the Pooka sank as deep as possible, holding his position there as a low but deep groan came from him. He pressed his muzzle into Jack's neck, dragging his tongue over his Adam's apple slowly and with the warmth of his heavy pants blowing over Jack's neck.

The sprite let out a shaking breath and mumbled the others name a few time, followed by several phrases of affection some even in different languages which he only learned how to say 'I love you' in. Wincing as Aster pulled out he stayed still, knowing what was coming next, the grooming. Something he hated to love, it was strange but it was beyond lovely and soothing especially after sex.

Aster didn't hesitate to clean up the messier parts first, shivering at the tastes he picked up and chuckling with the giggling and excessive moaning he got out of his mate from cleaning his entrance. All of his reactions were just irresistible. Once he finished up fully he took a spot on the bed next to Jack, pulling the sprite into a warm embrace as he tucked his head in under his chin, nuzzling into the white hair.

Jack only gave a few nuzzles back before he started mumbling again, talking about something along the lines of getting new paint for the Pooka. Aster simply shook his head with a smile and mumbled, "Hush mate, go to bed." Jack struggled for a few minutes in getting the blanket over them and snuggling into it until he was comfortable.

Aster gave a soothing rub to his back, feeling the alcohol start to blur his mind into wanting sleep desperately and as he had hoped it didn't take long for Jack to doze off. Planting one last soft kiss to Jack's forehead, he brushed his paw through hair slowly and let the dream world take him down.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

In which I learn how actually works. This is just so all you lovely people that follow this story (though I don't know why) are notified that it has indeed FINALLY updated. I apologize for the weird mix up of me not knowing how to work this site.


End file.
